The Lord of Time and Space
by BluEriccson
Summary: Roxas was a 15 year old boy, who hadn't spoken for three years. Stuggling to get through highschool alive, he must deal with tragedy, romance, confusion and death. His silence being his only weapon, will he make it out of this mystery alive? T for safety.
1. Blue Mondays

Hi Ho

It was a Monday, just like any other Monday, in that this particular Monday was different than every other Monday. Just as all Mondays were. A boy of about 15 had woken and had just finished getting ready for the first monotonous day of School. The boy was nothing peculiar at first glance; Blue eyes, blonde hair, and fair skin. Attractive to some, not to others. Nothing worth mentioning. Except for this:

The boy hadn't spoken for three years.

After he had finished getting dressed and attempting to comb his wild and messy yellow curls, he went downstairs for some breakfast. As he reared into the kitchen for some yogurt and toast with jam ( a ceremonial breakfast, reserved only for the first day of school) he saw Karolyn. She was standing, leaning and rocking over the sink, smoking a cigarette. She had taken to smoking about three years ago. Under her eyes were bags upon bags, issuing an extreme demand for sleep, which she currently lacked. This woman had lived with the boy for his entire life. She was a strict, yet very distant person. Her eyes always seemed to be looking somewhere else. She certainly never looked at the boy. She ordered him, Yes. She mumbled at him listlessly and carelessly, Yes. But did she see him? No.

She was the boys Mother.

The boy hurriedly finished his breakfast, not wanting to be near the Woman. For as long as he could remember, he had felt no love for her. It was one of the many things he was bad at, Loving. For instance, he could not differentiate between loving a Dog, and loving a Human. The only difference, he saw, was that Dogs where friendlier.

Hi Ho.

He left the kitchen without a word or a second glance. It probably wasn't worth her time, he thought. He seemed to think that a lot in those days. Not that she minded. She hadn't loved the boy, either. Not for three years, at least. She used him. To do this, to do that. She had spent three years with him as her personal servant. Yes, and she had been a zombie for three years as well. Not living, just being. Just Existing. For three years she hadn't lifted a finger, and for three years she had felt no love, no hate, only indifference towards the boy.

Three years was a long time.

While the lonely mother, whom the boy referred to only as Karolyn in his head, contemplated her biggest choice of the day,(Boston Logger or Budweiser) the boy boarded the bus that would take him to school. Yes, and for three years, the boy had served the Woman, doing this and doing that. He never protested. He cleaned the house, bought the groceries, cooked the dinner, and mowed the lawn without a word. He never got any thanks. Not the he would expect to. Or that he would appreciate. As far as he was concerned, he was an employee, and Karolyn , the Boss. He did the work, she got the pay. It was his job.

And you don't get "thanks" for doing your job.

As he sat down on the rough material of the dirty bus seat, he felt something light bump into the back of his head. He turned to see Hayner, a boy in his grade. For three years, the boy had harassed him, physically and mentally. This was due to the boys refusal to speak. Hayner was dressed casually for this most _joyous _of days; a black tank top under a tan vest, with army cameo cargo pants and black sneakers. His baby brown hair was the usual, a messy, somewhat spiky mess that never seemed to get out of place. Hayner had thrown a piece of paper at him, a usual morning gimmick, to get the boys attention.

"Hey, Roxas! How'd ya sleep?" Hayner asked, slyly, looking left and right at his peers, ready to entertain them.

That was the Boys name. Roxas.

At least, for now it was. But this was eons before he would become the Lord of Time and Space.

But for now, the boy whose name was currently Roxas, blinked at the boy whose name would always be Haynor. He looked at him, his eyes glazed, his silence the only response. After a full minute of this, the crowd around Haynor gave a great laugh and roar. They chuckled and pointed at the funny silent boy.

Look at the Monkey.

" Ha ha, didn't I tell ya? The kid cant talk, aint that right, Roxy ol' Pal?" Haynor spoke, arousing even greater laughter from the younger of the crowd. This being the first day of school, there were, as was custom, many new and young students attending. And Haynor took great pride in showing them the schools one and only freak show. Roxas was somewhat famous around school. When his Silent Vigil first began, people cheered him on, as he failed to answer the adult and authority in general. But soon, his failure to show even basic communicational signs to his peers got to them. They began to hate him, despise him. He didn't mind.

Hi Ho.

He turned his head away from the jeering, giggling crowd to stare out the window. He didn't care what they thought of him. He didn't care for much in those days. They were all just pieces of undifferentiated nothingness, same as him. No better, No worse. It was all the same to him then.

And this from the future Lord of Time and Space!

Haynor's father was an employee for General Lands Construction Company, Just as Roxas was an employee of Karolyn. Four years ago, his father had been promoted to manager of his own construction team, free to order his subordinates about in any such way he pleased. He enjoyed that. Haynor took after his father. General Lands was first established in the year 1942, as an effort to give jobs to those men who could go out to fight the war. Their main focus was roadwork and bridges, which were, incidentally, much more physically exhausting and tedious than the housework Roxas had to do. Their slogan back in the forties was " Your cant beat the Axis without road to take you there!"

Hi Ho.

Yes, and when his father had been promoted, so had the company hit a financial slump. Many workers Jobs where on the line, including Haynor's Father's. So, in order to save money, His Father thought of a brilliant new Idea: Illegal Supplies. The supplies they bought from average stores were costly, why, he figured, couldn't they buy the supplies from a cheaper, albeit Illegal, source? He already new several underground stores, including the likes of gangs and even the Mafia.

He went to the company heads with his ideas. They agreed. He was given a raise.

Hi Ho.

Three Years ago, his father got a raise.

Three Years ago, Roxa's father was killed.

Hi Ho._**OK, So this is my first fan fiction EVER put on this sight. Its party a homage to my favorite author, of whom I will be borrowing writing techniques from ( such as the "Hi Ho"s) So yes, Please review and tell me how badly I messed up, and what I should change. This will eventually be a RokuNami fic, but maybe not untill the third of fourth chapter. As you can tell, it's on the sad side. By the way, is it "Roxas's or Roxa's ? I wasn't sure which to use, so I just kind of guessed. So yeah. PLEASE REVIEW, I hope you enjoyed it. If u like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you don't care either way, review.**_

_**Peace out, Home Dawgs.**_


	2. Enter Galactic

Enter Galactic!

And so the bus pulled to a halt. As the students filed of off the bus in to enter the first abysmal day of school, the sky above moaned and roared. The day was cloudy and dark. A perfect way to start the school year. Roxas walked, his eyes down, into the High School. As he rounded the corner to his first class ( History CP) he noticed the janitor, whose name was Harvey Trout. Some years ago, Trout had worked in a different school building. There he did all the usual things a janitor did; cleaned the classes, wiped the windows, took out the trash, etc. But one day, after cleaning the girls bathroom, he decided to stay there.

And Wait.

And eventually, someone came in, a by the name of Xion Nomura. She was 14. He was 52. And he followed her.

And chased her.

And beat her.

And raped her.

How lucky of him, this Harvey Trout, to be in good relation with the Mafia. This was how he was able to work today. They handled everything for him.

Hi Ho.

Roxas new this. Few others did. Roxas continued walking until he got to his class. In the classroom, he saw many faces he didn't recognize, although they all recognized him. His teachers name was Roland Weary. Roland was bald, middle aged, and fat. He had never been married. He was a virgin. He was a very sour man.

And in one year, he would be gunned down in the back of an alley for his crimes against the Lord of Time and Space.

As the first bell rang, he began to monotonously call for attendance. " Billy Toll?" He called, without looking up from his desk.

" Present."

" Julianne Harper?"

"Here."

"Ro… oh boy." He sighed, pinched the brow of his nose. "Roxas?"

No reply.

Although this wasn't actually a fault of Roxas' avoidance of speech. He was busy thinking. Thinking about a system of families. He rationalized that people are nicer to family members. It seemed true enough. If people had larger families, than they would have more people to be friendly and nice and caring with. He proposed and idea of Government Selected Middle Names. Each name would be a random Noun, excluding people and places, and would end in a number between 1 and 20. These would be randomly selected. That way, if you met someone asking for a favor, or change, for example, you could reply " Middle Name?"

To which they would respond with " Daffodil- 11, sir."

"Huh!" You would say. " Why would I waste my time on a Daffodil- 11, when there are so many Beryllium- 7s in the world that need help?"

Roxas' ideas where then cut short. " Roxas, Damn It!" the bald, middle aged, fat, unmarried virgin sighed in exasperation. He was sweating slightly; he had apparently been calling his name for some time now, much to the other students amusement. He had loosened his tie, and was leaning over his desk. " Just how long do you plan to keep this charade up?" when he got no response, he only grew angrier.

" I know what your thinking." Oh do you?, Roxas' subconscious thought.

"You think your better than me." No I don't.

" You wont even dignify me with a response, will you?" Its not that. You don't understand.

" Well, fine. See how fucked up your life turns out, then, if you keep this up." Roxas' subconscious was quiet now. He awaited the students reaction. They usually got a good kick out of teachers cursing. They were however, silent. One called out,

" Quit being a douche, man. Answer him."

Several people agreed vocally. Roxas didn't mind. He didn't notice, though, because he was busy on another planet. He stared out the window.

It was one of the few talents he'd acquired three years ago. He could visit any planet he wished in the blink of an eye. He could make everyone, everything disappear, for as long as he willed it. It helped him forget. It helped when people were mad. It helped when his mother drank. And Now, back on Earth, as he was, It was Lunch time. He was on Mars for the rest of the morning. He thought about Venus. He decided against going there.

Roxas packed his own lunch. He made it. He bagged it. He brought it. Today was Turkey and Cheese. Tomorrow would be Turkey and Cheese. And the day after that, and after that for ever.

Until, of course, he became the Lord of Time and Space.

He was surprised then, to find something other than the cold-cut sadwhich in his brown paper bag. A note. Roxas eyed it carefully, and looked around, to see if it was a prank. No one was sitting with him at his table in the dimly lit, chattering lunchroom. The Room resembled a prison. He was a very privileged prisoner. Since no one was near, he concluded that it could not be a joke. Did Karolyn leave it? Unlikely.

He undid the note, which turned out to be a disappointing three words. It read like this:

Mafia. Anthony. Donatello.

Roxas was puzzled. He never heard of any one name Anthony Donatello, and knew nothing of the Mafia other than its existing. The note had a mysterious air to it. Something wasn't right. Who would go through the trouble to do this? He wondered inwardly. He decided to look up the name in study hall next period. Hopefully it would then provide some insight.

Just then, Haynor, looking as spry and eager as ever, walked by Roxas. He glanced at him, and noticed Roxas looking back. He smiled at this. Another chance for humiliation.

"Heh, don't get excited, Faggot. I was only on my way to the water fountain" He pointed back to said water fountain with a grin. " Listen, why don't you go see Tony about that kind of this? I'm sure he'd find it… interesting." With that and a laugh, he left to get a drink.

Tony was, as he always will be, a raging Homosexual. He was despised by the populace for this. He was subject to many jokes.

As for Sexuality, Roxas was fairly convinced he was Asexual. Zero Sex drive in him. He

had seen what most fifteen year old would see, and wasn't impressed. It seemed like a hassle to him.

He hadn't had much time to think about it, though, as he was waiting on his Mother day and night. He hadn't given anything much thought for Three Years.

After his fathers mysterious car crash, that is.

Hi Ho.

_**Okay, well there's chapter two. It introduces the main mystery part of the actual story, as well as some background info. So, again, please review and tell me what the hell I did wrong, what to fix, and how to fix it. Any suggestions? About….anything?**_

_**So yeah, please review. BlueEricsson: OUT.**_


End file.
